Ten Things I Hate About You
by FrEgOrGeLuVeR225
Summary: COMPLETED-Has nothing to do with the movie- Just a short fluffy fic with ten short scenes from LJ's life. Set in6th7th year. 10 reasons why Lily hates James, yet ten reasons why she loves him. Very cute!
1. Number One: I Hate His Ego

Thanks bunches for coming and checking out my fic! I appreciate it so much! This is- at least- my fifteenth LJ story, and I hope this one goes just as well as some of my others.  
  
This story is about LJ in the 6th/7th year at Hogwarts. Lily and James are the main characters and there aren't really a lot of other characters. This is a short fluffy story, probably going to be ten chapters or less. I hope you enjoy it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!!  
  
Thanks so much for all the people who help me with my fics *cough* Bree *cough*. Lol, if it wasn't for you, half my stories wouldn't even be written or thought of! Thanks SO much, you're the bestest pal ever! We need to get to that coffee shop one day and write! Lmao, you're my backbone to all my fics! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything from this story, except the idea. Neither the title, nor the characters belong to me. The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, and if it wasn't for her great mind.....none of us would be on this site.  
  
One more note, lyrics really inspire me to write stories, even if its just a short scene. So, at the beginning of each chapter there is a piece of lyrics that either helped me write the chapter, or they just fit! Lol.  
  
I'll stop with my talking now, as you are all probably bored...without further ado—my latest creation!  
  
Ten Things I Hate About You!  
  
Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Number One: I Hate His Ego  
  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
I don't fancy you too much, child  
  
I don't fancy you too much  
  
You think you're cute, you think you're fine  
  
You're always trying to steal my shine  
  
Get off of me, don't mess with me  
  
You know who you are  
  
-Destiny's Child, Fancy  
  
"James Potter!" Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans stormed down the girls' staircase.  
  
Her fiery red curls bounced as she hit every step. Her usual calm emerald green eyes were full of hatred and anger.  
  
"James Potter!" she reached the bottom of the boys staircase and yelled again, "James Herald Potter if you don't get your slimy arse down here in three seconds I'm going to personally murder you then turn your dead body into a hippogriff!"  
  
A second or so past and Lily heard no response, "One...two...thr-"  
  
"Yes Lily-Love?" Sixteen-year-old James Potter came bounding down the stairs and nearly ran over Lily.  
  
James Potter, with his unruly jet-black hair and hazel eyes, towered over Lily's small figure. Although, Lily stood confidently as if she was the one who was nearly a foot taller and better built.  
  
"James Potter! How could you!?" Lily screamed.  
  
"Why did I do, Lily Evans?" James asked ever so sweetly.  
  
"James Potter you know exactly what you did."  
  
"Um, no Lily Evans, I don't recall."  
  
"James Potter, don't act stupid!"  
  
"Can you stop with the full name thing? It's creeping me out." James asked.  
  
"It better!" Lily's hands were now curled up in tight fists.  
  
"Oiy Evans." James put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her from an arms distance, "Just calm down and tell me what you're talking about."  
  
Lily wiggled away from his grasp, "You know I've been working on that Transfiguration essay for three months! How dare you bewitch it so the letters are all moved around!?"  
  
She pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from her pocket and shoved it in James' face.  
  
"See!?"  
  
"Oh, this is what I did!" James looked at the paper then muttered to himself, "Damn you Padfoot...I didn't tell you to grab this essay."  
  
"You better change it back or I'll snap your broom in two!" Lily threatened.  
  
James' head shot up alarmed. Not his broom...not his new very expensive broom that he had to work all summer for. Anything but the broom...well not anything.  
  
If this was anyone else threatening his broom he would merely shrug if off and hex the person. But this was Lily Evans. THE Lily Evans who all the younger years are afraid of, the Lily Evans that EVERYBODY knows not to get mad, and James had gotten her farther than mad and farther than pissed...she was absolutely downright livid. And when Lily Evans was livid everyone knows that when she says it she means it. And if she intends on breaking James' broomstick, she most definitely would.  
  
"Well?" she asked irritated, "Change it."  
  
"Um," James handed her the essay back, "I can't."  
  
"WHAT!?" she screamed so loud that even the dead could have heard her, 'And why the bloody hell not!?"  
  
"The charm won't wear off for another two days."  
  
"TWO DAYS!?" James' figure seemed as if it was shrinking in front of the petite redhead's body, "I have to turn this in tomorrow morning!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He stated obviously finding his shoes more interesting than Lily's face, "You can have mine."  
  
"I don't want yours." Lily spat, "Now I have to bloody rewrite three months worth of research in a few hours."  
  
"I'll rewrite it." He suggested.  
  
"No way! You'll probably damage it more! Not to mention it's bloody hard to read it now that the letters are all messed up."  
  
"Lily, I really didn't mean to do it to this paper." He pleaded.  
  
"And you were planning to do it on another one of my papers!? Bloody hell, Potter how rude can you get!? I took three months to write the paper, not to mention I struggle in Transfiguration. You can't just jinx someone's paper just because you were bored."  
  
"I would've helped you."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't need Mr. Ego's help."  
  
"I don't have an ego!" James said sternly.  
  
"Please, Potter! You have the biggest ego I've ever seen. You could hold 'The Worlds Biggest Ego' record. You ego's so big I'm surprised you can fit through the door, let alone walk. You have ego's inside of ego's, your ego is so big!"  
  
"C'mon Lil," James said running his hand through his hair, "You don't mean that."  
  
"I sure as hell do." She replied stubbornly, "I hate you! You're so conceited and irresponsible!"  
  
Lily started to walk back to her dorm to rewrite her essay but James grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lil-" he didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad...I really like you."  
  
"Leave me alone Potter because I would never like such a conceited, rude, annoying, egotistical prat."  
  
"Lil-"  
  
"Reality check James." Lily replied her voice a bit lower, but still as stern, "The world is not going to fall to your feet like you wish. And I don't plan on bowing down to you anytime soon. So get your act together before you wish you were never born."  
  
With that Lily rushed up the girl's staircase to attempt to finish her essay. James stood in the empty common room and hung his head in shame.  
  
I have to change, he thought to himself, before it's too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you have gotten this far, congratulations! And thanks for giving my story a chance! I accept all sorts of criticism and support from all readers! Please review and tell me what you liked, and didn't like. Reviews make everyone happy....including me! So, please make my day and review!!  
  
Expect more chapters in a few days! Also, if anyone could PLEASE tell me how to make letters bold and italic, can you please leave a little note in a review and let me know? I appreciate it so much!  
  
-Katie FrEgOrGeLuVeR225 


	2. Number Two: I Hate It When He's Right

I really wanted to add more chapters in before they actually were a couple. This is still in 6th year. I hope you guys don't mind!! Lol, but I did try to make this chapter much longer than usual! Lol, go me! Anyway, there is one- maybe two- chapters after this. Then its goes to the 'I hate it when he gets me with his sweet side'. (Which has now been changed to 'I hate it when he kisses me'-since its shorter lol). Anyway, again, I hope you don't mind but this was really driving me crazy.

I know this has only ten short scenes by I have a feeling it might turn into twenty. Lol, I've just thought of so many short scenes. Tell me if you guys think that's a bad idea cause if you guys don't like it, then this story is almost done written. Lol newho thanks so much for all the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR stuff!!

_Ten things I hate about you._

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Number Two: I Hate It When He's Right** _Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type_ _To idle what I feel inside_ _When he makes me weak with desire_ _I know that I'm supposed to make him wait_ _Let him think I like the chase_ _But I can't stop fanning the fire_ _I know I'm meant to say no_ _-Jessica Simpson, Irresistible_

"Hey Lee!" Sirius Blacks, Potters best mate, voice ran through the corridor.

Lily reluctantly turned to face the one and only. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her long time nickname, made by yours truly, The Marauders, in second year.

"What can I do for you, Black?" she asked continuing to walk through the crowd towards her Transfiguration class. Which, she was already late too, compliments of non other than the famous James Potter.

James Potter was currently _still_ on her 'Kill List' and has been since first year. In the beginning of first year Lily thought James was actually 'friend material'. But she soon learned about his neurotic ways and began to keep her distance from him.

 "I was just wondering if you plan on going to the Quidditch game this weekend?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied shifting her heavy bag to her other shoulder.

"Want me to hold that?" he asked pointing to her bag.

"No thanks. I can manage," she replied. Lily Evans was the most stubborn girl, especially when it came to the Marauders.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, "So why aren't you going to the game? Gryfinndor versus Slytherin, how can you miss it? It's the best game of the season!"

Lily shrugged, "I'm not a big Quidditch fan. Plus, I have better things to do."

"Are you sure you don't want to go? Everyone goes, including Emma." Sirius said referring to Lily's best friend, Emma Wallis.

"I don't want to come and watch a bunch of people fly around on broomsticks and chase some ball." Lily said once they reached the door to the classroom. 

"Why not? Jason Cole is the keeper." He wiggled his eyebrows, "And I heard from my sources that you fancy him a bit."

"I do not." Lily said thinking about who she should kill for telling a Marauder who she likes.

Lily walked into the classroom before Sirius could debate about her love life, "Sorry I'm late Professor. I hope Emma told you why?"

"She did indeed, Miss Evans." The stern looking transfiguration teacher replied, "But I was not informed Mr. Black would be late. Care to explain?"

"I would Professor," he replied sweetly, "But then I'd have to kill you."

"I'll take the chances. Now, please explain to the class why you were late." She said sitting down at her desk.

"Well." Sirius shuffled his feet trying to think, "I was on my way to class, early of course."

Male laughs were heard from Sirius' fellow Marauders, James, Remus, and Peter, from the back. Sirius ignored them and tried to continue his lie without smirking.

"Then while I was walking I saw this first year. And the Slytherins were hexing the poor little lad. So I just had to save the day, like always. And on my way here, I was walking when I saw Miss Evans. She unfortunately had fallen down the stairs. Luckily I'm so charming and talented that I was able to cure her and escort her back to class safely."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." He grinned.

Professor McGonagall didn't bother arguing. Instead she waved her hand for Sirius to take his seat and continued on with her lecture. 

"Your attention please." The students had been working with partners for the last half-hour on a new spell they had learned. With only a few minutes left, Professor McGonagall stood up to give a short announcement.

The class immediately became silent, except a few whispers from the back, and Professor McGonagall was able to speak.

"This year a portion of your grade will be based on one essay. You will do the essay in partners chosen by myself. The essay will be due at the end of the year. You and your partner will do a ten foot page essay on something we have learned this year. Whether it is something we learned today, something we learned two weeks ago at the beginning of the year, or something we will learn a month from now." 

Lily's hand shot up in the air, "How will you choose the partners?"

"A spell will sort you. I've used the spell for years now and it has never failed me." She replied.

"When will we find out?" James shouted.

"Tonight a notice will appear on the notice board in each of your common rooms. I recommend you find your partner and start going over ideas. If you look thought your textbook you will see most of the material we will be going over."

"Will we still get a ton of homework on top of this essay thing?" Sirius asked.

"There will still be plenty of homework, but not as much. And I will not be giving you homework over weekends and breaks so you can work with your partner." She explained.

 A bell sound filled the air and the students began to pack up their belongings and leave the classroom.

"Don't forget to check the notice boards tonight!" she called to the departing students.

"Can you believe this, Emma?" Lily complained, "Knowing my luck I'll get stuck with someone like Black."

"Or you could get stuck with someone like Jason Cole." She grinned.

"If only." Lily sighed, "Come on, we better get to Charms."

"I think we should just skip classes all together." She said pouting.

"Absolutely not! That's irresponsible and something the Marauder's would do." Lily replied leading the way to the classroom.

~*~

"Hey Lil." Remus said sitting down next to Lily. Lily was sitting in her normal seat, in the front row of course, waiting for charms to start; which was due to start any minute. 

"Hello Remus." Lily replied. Even though Remus was apart of the Marauders and one of James' closet mates, Lily still considered him to be her friend. He was the nicest out of all of them in her opinion and she would rather hang out with him any day. Lily also found him incredibly easy to talk to.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked casually.

"Not going to the Quidditch game." She replied smirking.

"Why not?" 

"Tell Potter that I don't want to come and watch him show off." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I will do so." He replied getting up. He began walking towards the back where Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting looking very anxious. Remus was not even half way there before he hollered, "She said get big head out of your fat arse because she doesn't want to watch you show off on a broomstick this weekend." 

"Aw, why not Evans?" he asked.

Lily turned around in her seat, "I don't want to see you this weekend and I don't plan on it."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the library tonight." He replied winking. 

Lily wasn't able to respond because at that moment the charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, entered the classroom and immediately began the lesson. 

~*~

"Lily!" Emma came bursting into the girls' seventh years' dorm. Lily, who was taking a break from her Herbology essay, raised her head from her warm fluffy pillow.

"The partners for transfiguration are up!" she squealed.

"Who am I with?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged, "But I'm with Remus Lupin."

"Not bad," Lily said getting up from her bed, "At least he works."

"Yeah." Emma replied, "Be careful when you get down there. It's like a mob." 

"Thanks for your concern." Lily replied exiting the dorm and heading down the stairs.

Lily fought her way through the crowd to get to the notice board. She found her herself trying to fight through the crowd of Gryfinndor's next to James Potter.

"Why hello, Lils!" James said, "Are you trying to see who you're paired up with too?"

"Yup." Lily replied reaching the board.

"Good luck." He replied scanning the row of boys' names.

Lily too ran her finger along the row of girls' names. It seemed as if the 'E's' would never come. Once Lily found her name she slid her finger across the paper. She found her finger right on James Potter's name. She quickly blinked and looked again; maybe her eyes were tricking her. Sure enough, Lily's name was paired with Potters. She turned her head and saw James grinning from ear to ear. 

Next thing everyone knew their hands clamped over their ears to try to block out Lily's ear piercing cry. Those who had slow reflexes suffered once the cry ended and ran out of the room. 

"Lily! What's wrong?" Emma came running down the staircase and over to Lily's side.

"Ugh! He's my partner." She flung her finger in his direction.

"Who? James?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Lily shrieked.

"Lily, calm down." Emma replied.

"CALM DOWN!? I CAN'T!" she replied angrily, "I've got to see McGonagall."

Lily rushed out of the common room and towards McGonagall's office, hoping this was all a joke. 

~*~

"But Professor! I bet there are tons of girls who will be willing to switch with me!" Lily pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but the spell chose the partners, not me. Trust me, I wouldn't have put you two together if I would have chosen it. But, I can't let you switch because everyone would want to switch too. You're going to have to work with Potter." 

"But-"

"No 'buts' Miss Evans. You are working with Mr. Potter. I'm sorry." She replied leading Lily to the door of her office.

"Thanks anyway." Lily said sadly leaving the office. The moment she exited the room she saw James waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to know when you want to get together for our essay?" he asked trying to sound casual. But anyone could notice that this was the best day of his life.

"I don't know." She replied running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Okay." He replied walking next to her, "Listen Lil, I want to get a good grade on this as much as you do. So can we just work together?"

"Yeah." She sighed. _Maybe working with James wouldn't be so bad after all, _Lily thought to herself_, I mean, at least he knows about transfiguration. And I know from experience that he's not a complete bore to hang out with._

"So maybe we can get together this weekend?" he asked.

"Even though I don't want to, I guess we'll have to."

"Oh, admit it, Lil. Your head over heals for me." he grinned.

"Yeah," she replied sarcastically, "That's it." 

"See, that's the spirit. And I know that you can't wait to get together this weekend because I'm tons of fun and irresistible." 

"I didn't know your head can get any bigger?"

"I guess it can." He replied, "So Lil, apart from you being completely in love with me and blushing right now-"

Lily's hands immediately went to her pink cheeks, "I am not."

"Right." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, would you like to come to the Quidditch game with me this weekend?"

Lily was about to protest but James butted in, "Not as a couple or anything. I mean maybe before or after we can hang out…even if it is just as friends? We can even discuss the project if you want."

Lily eyed him suspiciously but she couldn't help but let a little smile creep onto her face, "Are you asking me out?"

"Only if you want me to." He replied.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied walking towards the library door.

"About the Quidditch game or dating me?" he asked from the staircase.

"Both." She replied entering the library.

What was she thinking? Leading poor James on like that. But Lily couldn't help but feel she wasn't leading him on, she was leading herself onto him. Maybe he wasn't such a prat after all. Maybe dating him would be that bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think!! Look for more chapters soon!!

-Katie


	3. Number Three:I Hate How Hes So Damn Sexy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the new second chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it!! Lol, after this I'll go back in normal order. Lol, just wanted to add these few chapters. I'll do the proper thank yous in the upcoming chapter 6.

Thanks! Please review!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Number Three: I Hate How He's So Damn Sexy

_Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boy you look so sexy___

_-Britney Spears, (I Got Your) Boom Boom_

"Hey Lil." James sat down next to Lily at the Gryfinndor table. It was pretty early but the sun was already shining and the whole Gryfinndor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were up and picking at their breakfast.

"Er, hi." Lily said. She was alone at the moment, mainly because Emma threatened that if Lily woke her up before eight she was going to hex her into the next millennium. So, Lily chose to head to the Great Hall by herself and then maybe go to the library to get some work done. During Quidditch games were the best time to go to the library in Lily's opinion, mostly because no one was there. 

"Are you going to the game?" he asked casually running his hands through his hair.

"I wasn't intending to." She replied looking up from the book she was reading.

"What?" James asked surprised, "I thought you said you would think about going with me?"

"I said I would think about it," She explained, "I didn't say I would."

"Will you please go with me?" he begged.

Lily sighed, "How can I go to a Quidditch game with you, if you play on the team?"

"Well come with me now and we can get everything set up." He suggested.

Lily let out a long sigh, "Only as friends?"

"Friends only." He recited.

"And we can start talking about the project?"

"Right, project."

"And no hitting on me."

"Right, you can hit on me."

"And no trying to snog me."

"Snog you all I want. Lil, I got this under control." He grinned as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this so we can get a head start on our project." She denied.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand in the air, "Let's go."

James grabbed Lily's hand and led her out to the Quidditch pitch.

"James, how are you possibly supposed to anything set up for a Quidditch game?" Lily asked crossing her hands over her chest. 

"I have to do a lot of things." He replied, "And as Captain, I need to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Sounds like tough work." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it is!" he protested.

"So what do you do?" she asked.

"Well first I check the weather." He replied looking around, "Looks like pretty good Quidditch weather to me. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't know what good Quidditch weather would be." She replied shuffling her feet into the ground.

"You really need to get out more."

"Yeah." She laughed, "So what do you do after you check the weather?"

"Let's go check and make sure none of the bludgers are jinxed or something." He replied leading the way to the locker room.

"Okay." 

Lily looked around once she entered the locker room. She had never been in there and always wondered what it looked like. There was little room, which was obviously a little office for all the captains; there was little models of the Quidditch pitch everywhere, showers, and of course lockers. 

James walked into the office and pulled out a box that held all the balls for the games.

"So what do each of these balls do?" Lily asked walking up from being James. 

"You haven't been to one Quidditch game have you?" he asked opening the crate.

"Nope." She replied.

"Well, this one is the Quaffle."

"What does it do?"

"The chasers throw it around and try to get it threw the hoops without the keeper blocking it." He tossed her the ball and she easily caught it, "Are you sure you never played."

"Nope, I hate flying. I'm afraid of heights." She replied, "What do those do?" she asked pointing at the bludgers. 

"Bludgers." He replied, "But I'm not taking those out in here. They'll rip this room apart. But they fly around the pitch and try to knock into players and such. Beaters, such as Sirius, hit them with bats at the other players."

"He hits the other players!?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but its no big deal."

"Can't someone get seriously hurt?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah." He shrugged, "All the time."

"Have you ever gotten hurt?"

"Tons of time. Remember in fourth year when I was in the hospital wing for a week? Well, that was from a bludger attack."

"Oh yes, I remember that." Lily replied, "I called you a wimp and told you to get out of the Hospital Wing."

"Yes you did." He laughed.

"So what do you do?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"I'm the seeker." He replied pulling a small golden ball out of his pocket, "I try to find this, the snitch. Once the seeker catches it, the game is over."

Lily took the tiny ball out of James hand and looked at if from eye level, "What's so interesting about it?"

"It ends the game. But it's not easy to catch." He explained, "It's wicked fast and hard to see." 

"Oh I see." She replied handing him the snitch back. He placed it back in his pocket and closed the crate.

"Looks like everything is good here." He stated.

"Now what?" 

"Now I usually get in my robes." He replied leaving the office and heading towards a locker. He opened it and pulled out his Quidditch robes.

"Oh ok." Lily casually walked over to the models of the Quidditch pitch while James got changed. 

Lily was scanning the 'field', and before she knew it she was scanning James. Luckily, James' eyes were focused on changing and didn't realize Lily was staring right at him. Otherwise, he would've bugged her until she went crazy that she was actually caught looking at James half naked.

She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his buff body. It was as if he was a picture she couldn't stop staring at. So picture perfect. His body was covered in muscles, due to long hours of Quidditch practice. She almost felt attracted to him. Once he pulled on his robes Lily quickly forced her eyes to look away before she faces public humiliation. 

"Hey you want to go out onto the pitch?" James asked swinging his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er, sure." Lily said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," she replied shrugging off her feelings, "Great."

"Alright then, let's go." He replied exiting the locker room. 

Lily and James found themselves back on the Quidditch pitch with nothing left to do. There was still at least a half hour before the rest of the school and Quidditch team would be coming out to the pitch.

"Should we just head back?" Lily suggested.

"Nah," James replied, "It's pointless. By the time we get there, it'll be time to come back."

"Good point." She replied, "Can I see your broom?"

"My broom?" he asked surprised, "I thought you were afraid of flying?"

"I just want to see it." She stated. 

"Alright." He replied, "I'm just a little worried about it because you always threaten to snap it."

"I won't snap it." She insisted. 

"Alright," he replied cautiously handing it over to her, "I trust you."

Lily took the broom into her hand and looked at it from every angle. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Will you teach me?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" James turned around from staring at the stands.

"Will you teach me?" she repeated.

"Teach you to fly?" he asked confused.

"Yeah." She replied.

"But I thought your afraid of flying?" he asked.

"Okay fine, don't teach me." she replied handing him the broom back. 

"No, its ok." He quickly stated.

"Alright."

"Okay well first get on the broom." He said holding the broom out in front of her. 

Lily got on the broom and looked a little confused.

"I don't think I can do it." She started to get off the broom but James quickly stopped her.

"Don't give up." He replied grinning, "Here I'll help you."

James got on the back of the broom and put his arms around Lily's waist and rested them on her hands, which were held tight around the handle.

"Now you have to kick off." He said kicking his feet off the ground. Lily quickly closed her eyes shut and immediately slid back closer to James.

"It's okay." He said looking around at her face.

"I'm just afraid I'll fall off." She said opening her eyes and bit and looking down.

"I promise I wont let you fall." He said.

"Okay." She replied, not sounding too convincing.

"C'mon Lil, don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." She replied relaxing a little, "Just a bit nervous."

"Would you like to steer?" he asked.

"Really?"

"Sure." James moved his hands off hers and let her steer the broomstick, "Want to go faster?"

"Um, sure." She agreed.

The broomstick was soon going fast, faster than Lily ever wanted to go. She soon got nervous and almost felt as if she couldn't control the broom. Next thing she knew, they were heading towards the wall. James quickly grabbed the handle and made a sharp turn. They skimmed the wall and fell onto the floor.

Lily toppled off the broom and found James lying on top of her.

It was as if they were both in some sort of trance, neither one of them wanted to unlock their eyes from on another. 

"Fun, huh?" James whispered quietly.

"Yeah, a lot better than when I first flew in first year. That was terrible-"

James quickly cut her off and started to kiss her. Hey, he couldn't help it. After a few minutes of non-stop snogging they broke apart. Their cheeks turned pink and James realized he was still on top of Lily. He quickly rolled off her, although he really didn't want to.

They both sat up. No one said anything, but the awkward silence ended when they heard some of the school and Quidditch teams heading towards the pitch for the game.

"I guess I better go." James said, wishing he could spend the whole afternoon with Lily.

"Yeah…" she replied standing up, "Maybe I'll see you after the game."

"I'll look forward to that." He tried to hide his grin.

"Good luck." She replied heading towards the stands to find Emma.

"Thanks." He called after her.

James headed to the locker rooms to find the rest of the team for the game. It was as if he floated to the locker rooms. Not only did he spend his morning with Lily Evans, but he got to kiss her and not once did she yell at him or call him an egotistical prat. 

~*~

James' spirits were still high during the game. He saw Lily watching him four times and each time it was as if he got a shot of adrenaline that made him want to find the snitch faster, just so he can see Lily afterwards. 

James quickly found the snitch, although it was a bloody brutal game. Mostly because it was Gryfinndor versus Slytherin, the two teams who are known to play the dirtiest. But, of course, Gryfinndor pounded Slytherins, with the game ending two hundred-fifty to one hundred-twenty. James caught the snitch and did a victory lap around the pitch before heading off to the locker rooms to shower. And as always, a part was waiting in the common room for the whole team. 

"Great job mates!" Remus congratulated James and Sirius with a pat on their backs and a butterbeer in their hands. 

"Thanks." They replied.

The party was going great…just like any other party they had that was due to last well into the night. But, James didn't want to party, he wanted to see Lily.

He soon spotted his affection and made his way over to her. She was sitting with Emma and chatting away happily and sipping from a butterbeer bottle. James sat down next to Lily on the couch and she turned around, not to surprised to see him.

"Hello Potter." She replied.

"Evans." He nodded his head, "Wallis."

"Evening, Potter." Emma replied, "Great game."

"Thank you very much."

"And I see you played even better today. Perhaps because a certain someone was convinced to go?" she asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Emma." Lily said sternly.

"Don't worry, Lil. I can take a hint." She laughed and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Bye Emma." Lily glared at her friends retreating back.

"So, want to talk?" James asked.

"Sure, but not in here, I'm getting a headache." She said rubbing her temples. It was highly likely that Sirius managed to get the music to go louder than usual. James felt his head begin to pound also.

"Me too. Let's go take a walk." He suggested.

James and Lily fought their way threw the crowd. They finally made their way out of the portrait and into the empty hallways.

"So…" Lily started, "Great game today."

"Thanks." He replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It was very interesting…kinda hard to follow…but very interesting." 

"Maybe you'll go to more?" he asked.

"Maybe."

There was a few more awkward moments of silence before James couldn't help it anymore. Next thing he knew he found himself snogging Lily again. And he couldn't help but notice she wasn't pushing him away.

After a few minutes Lily broke it off, "James I cant do this."

James banged his head against the wall. _Dang I need to control myself. If I'm trying to get her to like me, snogging her when she doesn't want to isn't going to help._

"Okay maybe I can do this." Lily replied kissing James again. 

This time, James pulled away, "Lily if you don't want to do this, I don't either."

Lily paused and walked across the hall. She leaned against the wall and caught her breath. James leaned against the opposite wall and just stared at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Lily, do you have feelings for me?" he blurted out.

"I don't know." She replied, "I've always found you a bit annoying. But I guess you've changed this year. And now that it's coming to an end soon, I've realized you have grown up a bit."

"Good to see you noticed." He grinned.

"Yeah…" she said quietly.

Footsteps and a familiar voice were heard coming down the hallway, "You two snuck out of the party and now you're just sitting on opposite ends of an empty corridor. Are you nutters? Why aren't you snogging?" 

"Padfoot." James groaned. Sirius walked up to the two and looked like they were mentally insane.

"Everyone at the party is expecting me to come back with some amazing snog story between the two of you, what am I supposed to tell them? That I found you two on opposite ends of a corridor?" Sirius asked.

"For your information, Sirius," Lily butted in, "We already snogged."

"Good to hear that someone's being honest." Sirius said putting his arm around Lily's shoulders, "So are you two a couple yet?"

James looked at Lily and shrugged.

"I don't know." Lily said, "James hasn't asked me yet."

"PRONGS! Do I have to send you to St. Mungo's!? Ask the girl out already!" Sirius demanded. 

"I asked her out a million times already!" James defended himself.

"And your about to ask her a million and one times." Sirius stated the obvious.

"Fine, Lil maybe do you want to-"

"You ask her out for six years. But by the time you might actually have a chance you're taking forever and making it sound bad. Repeat after me Prongs, 'Lily would you like to be my official snogging partner? We can snog whenever we want because you would be my girlfriend.'"

Lily couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Sirius had to hold her up because she was laughing so hard.

"Sirius do I have to?" he asked pleadingly.

Sirius looked towards Lily and she nodded her head, "Good choice, Lil. Yup, Prongs. You have to, now pop the question."

"Lily would you like to be my official snogging partner? We can snog whenever we want because you would be my girlfriend." He said smiling.

"It's funny how you memorized that so fast," Sirius butted in, "Maybe that's because you've been preparing that speech every morning in the mirror for the past six years." Sirius burst out laughing.

"Could you shut up for one minute, Padfoot, so she can answer me?"

Lily stopped laughing and tried to act serious and sighed dramatically, "Sure, I guess."

"Wahoo!" Sirius cried, "Finally! It took Prongs six years to get you to say that. I can finally fall asleep in peace without him carrying on how you're going to hate him forever." Sirius said hugging Lily. 

"Thank you so much, Padfoot, for sharing all my secrets tonight." James said dryly.

"Yes, let's see. I've learned you've asked me out a million and one times, you prepare a speech to me every morning, and you talk about me all the time." She started laughing again.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Padfoot." James said taking Sirius' arm off of Lily's shoulders and replacing it with his arm.

"Fine. Since I am obviously not wanted here, I'll just go back to the party where my adoring fans are." He pretended to cry, "Catch you newly-lovers later."

With that Sirius left. Once again Lily and James were in the corridor together.

"So, you really want to date me?" James asked hugging Lily.

"Yeah. You've certainly changed." She replied hugging him back.

"Good." He sighed with relief, "And now that you're my girlfriend I can snog you when I want, and hug you when I want, and hold you hand when I want." He carried on.

"Uh huh," Lily replied burying her face in James' chest.

_I'm going out with James Potter…I'm going out with James Potter…_Lily thought to herself smiling…_Maybe it won't be bad at all._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
  
_**


	4. Chapter Four: I Hate When He Kisses Me

Yay! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus~ Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

Bree~ Thanks so much!  PRECIOUS! Lmao, Spaz attack!

MarauderPhoenix~ Thx for your help. I tried it but, I don't think it worked. Thanks anyways, and thanks for reading!

Candied orchid~ I did mean it to be cute! Lol, mostly the rest of the fic is fluffy now. Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to read your R&R your stories as soon as I can!

I'm glad everyone liked it! I spent like forever dancing around the house happily and my sister thought I was going mad because all these reviews came in like a few minutes! Yay, I feel so loved and happy! 

So how did everyone's weekend go? Mines SO awesome! I put this story up, got some reviews, went to see NASCAR 3D, went to watch dirt bike races~OMG!, and then went to my favorite place to eat breakfast! 

I hope I get to go out to the dirt bike track next weekend! Oiy, that would be awesome. I'm trying to get my little neighbor to go with me (she's nine) but she's too scared. Lol, even if I don't ride I wanna watch! Oiy there was so many hott guys there last night! Oiy! Unbelievable! Lol

Anywho—I think I talked enough and half of you probably aren't even reading this! Lol but oh well, I skip a lot of author notes too. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review again! 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything but the plots. The only thing I have is a paper clip, my stuffed animal 'Oreos', and er, fifty-three cents. Lol, so that just proves that I don't own anything!

_Ten Things I Hate About You!_

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Number Two: I Hate His Sweet Side

Oh, when you kiss me 

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_-Shania Twain, When you kiss me_

"You're nutters." Lily rolled her eyes at seventeen-year-old boyfriend, James, before turning around and heading back up to the castle in the opposite direction.

"And after seven years, you know love it." James said running up next to her, leaving the beautiful lake scenery behind him.

"Love it is a bit far." Lily said ascending the stairs.

"We didn't just have a normal fight and you know it." He grinned stupidly.

Lily eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"We fought like an old couple." His grinned multiplied, "And you know it."

"We did not fight like an old couple." Lily insisted.

"Yes we did." He replied.

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"No we did not."

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I'm not blushing." Lily's hand immediately went to her face and covered her checks, which were indeed a bit flushed. 

"That's okay." He lazily swung his arm around his shoulder, "Your pretty when you blush…especially when you blush over me."

"I'm not blushing." Lily replied not looking into his eyes. 

James just grinned happily, "I think that was one of my favorite arguments."

"You pick out the ones you like?" Lily asked surprised.

"Of course." He replied, "You look incredibly sexy when you're all angry and mad."

"So is that why you always piss me off?" she asked smiling.

"That's not the only reason." He replied.

"Oh?" she questioned, "And what is the other reason?"

"I love it when you make up with me." He smiled, "C'mon…gimmie my kiss!"

"James!" she smacked him on the shoulder lightly, "I feel bad and the only way to make you happy is to give you a friendly innocent kiss."

"Alright, then give me my 'friendly innocent kiss'." He smiled leaning forward, "I'm waiting."

Lily rolled her eyes. She wished she would've just walked away but her heart got the better of her and she stood up on her tiptoes to reach him. He leaned down and met her lips halfway. And however Lily may deny it to this day, it was more than a friendly innocent kiss. There was a huge firework show in each of their hearts and none of them wanted the kiss to end. But teens are no fishes, and they need to breathe oxygen, so the kiss had to end sometime. But, when it did end there was no terrible words said, just another kiss started. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know it's kind of short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!! Reviews=more chapters!!

-Katie


	5. Number Five: I Hate All His Talent

Wow! Thanks for more reviews!

J.E.A.R.K.Potter~ Thanks bunches! I'm so glad you like it!! 

GryffindorGoddess28~ Aw! Thanks!! Don't worry, James will grow up a bit. Lol, I hate writing him like he's a blonde but I had to get Lily pissed off somehow. Lol. To answer your other question: Yes, all the chapters will be different scenes from their dating life. I've never written a fic with just a bunch of little scenes so I thought this would be fun! Lol! And about the 'innocent kiss', it's just something they did over the years that I thought of. Nothing really important, but I thought it was cute the way he always remembers that. Lol.

Shrk-bait~ Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy it! I really like writing it with the different scenes and I'm glad you guys like it too!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus~ Thanks bunches for reviewing! Yeah, James is a sweetie. Too bad he's not real. Lol, honestly the way some people describe his personality in their stories makes you want a guy just like him! Lol

xSweetMseryx~ Aw, thanks!! Wow I feel so special that you like this!! Thanks!!

Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you guys seem to think this is great. I'm really liking this story. Sure there is a few things I'd like to change, but that's just me and I never am satisfied. Lol. Anyway, I appreciate everyone taking time and reviewing! And even if someone doesn't review, but they still read this, then big thanks to you guys too!!

Well, I'm off to a pretty good school week. How bout you guys? Unfortunately, I have district testing all this week. Wish me luck!! But I do get Friday off for Good Friday. 33 more days till I'm outta school!!

Bree- Just had to leave you a quick note if you check this out…omg good luck on asking your parents for that dirt bike! I'd seriously die if they said yes, but I would also seriously die if they said no!! Good luck, I'm praying!!

Sorry for any mistakes in those last chapters. I try to catch them all but I was re reading it and found some things wrong. I'll try to fix them when I have time. I don't have a beta-reader so I have to do the editing all on my own. Not that I don't mind though, 'cause I pretty much have a beta-reader. Lol.

I don't really know if these lyrics go with this chapter or not. But it was either use these, or have to wait longer until I find some I'm happy with. Anyway, this chappie is for everyone who reviewed and kept my spirits up to keep writing! Thanks bunches!!

_Ten Things I Hate About You_

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Reason Three: I hate how he got all that damn talent!**__

_'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

_-Simple Plan, Perfect_

"Lily dearest!" James voice rang through the library.__

"Shh this is a library!" the librarian hissed.

"Really? I thought this was the Owlery?" James rolled his large hazel eyes before scanning the crowd for a certain someone. When he spotted his girlfriend he casually rushed over to her.

 "Hey." He replied kissing her on the check. 

"Hi," she replied not looking up from her essay. Lily wrinkled her nose, "You stink." 

"I just got back from Quidditch practice." James shrugged and took a seat next to her.

"You could've showered before coming here." she joked as she looked up from her essay.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He smiled and kissed her again.

"It's been two hours." She rolled her eyes as she glanced at her wristwatch.

"Feels like a century." He couldn't seem to get that stupid grin off his face, "Anyway, what are you working on?"

"Transfiguration essay." She replied looked up something in the index of an extremely large book.

James glanced at her paper, "Still?"

"Yeah…some of us aren't bloody brilliant in all subjects." She replied writing down another sentence on her parchment.

"I could help you." He replied.

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes, "How did you manage to get all the bloody talent? Between the Quidditch, the transfiguration, the charm, the looks, the quick mind…there's nothing left for the rest of us!" 

James shrugged, "I guess when my parents had me they looked down and said… 'He's going to be a bloody attractive genius, we shall call him James'."

"You're so conceited." She replied laughing.

"Hey!" James cried offended.

"Not as much as you used to be though." She added, "I guess some of your ego deflated."

"That's better." He replied kissing her again.

"Jeez James can I at least finish my essay first?" she asked pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He laid his head down on the desk.

"I just need two more inches and then I'm done." Lily replied taking her eyes off her boyfriend and focusing them back on her book.

"Okay, I'll just watch."

"Watch?"  
  


"Yeah." He answered, "I like to watch you. You're so pretty."

Lily felt a blush creep onto her face and she quickly buried her head in a book. Although, it was very hard for her to concentrate while James was staring right at her with his hazel eyes. 

After a few minutes Lily finally finished, "Okay I'm done."

"Great!" James helped Lily put her books and paper away. Then he swung her book bag over his shoulder and put his arm around her waist.

"Tired?" James asked.

"Not really." Lily shrugged.

"Good." James replied, "Then you'll be up for a good snog in a broom closet." 

"James." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright!" he replied sighing, "We'll snog in my dorm. The guys will definitely be gone."

Before Lily could answer James led her up to the Gryfinndor Common room and up to his dorm room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think!!

Disclaimer: I own it all! Muhahahahaha! ~ At least where I rule the lands! Lol

Wahoo finally got bold/italic to work! FINALLY! Thanks to the peeps who tried to help!! Lol, all I had to do what look at the Upload page! Lol, I'll fix those other pages soon!! 

-Katie 


	6. Number Six: I Hate How He'd Change For M...

Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read! It means so much to me!! Lol, anyway about four more chapters probably after this. I really like the way this story is going and I have another short story started. It's based on Remus. I've never written a story with him as the main character but a little plot popped into my mind and I couldn't get it to go away. Lol, look for it in the future!!

Special thanks to:

J.E.A.R.K. Potter, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus, MintyToothPick, Pantz, PhychoFreak, Manny2003, Hitchcock, Lauren (Lol, I'd be up for a snog with him too! Lol)

Katy- Lol we do have the same name. Pretty cool hehe. Anyway, to get the bold when you save it (This is how you do it on Word): Make all the bolds and stuff you want in the document, then press save as, Then under the 'File name' there is a thing that says 'Save as type'. Click the save as type and select Web page. Hope this helps! Thanks for reading!

Thanks bunches! Erg evil testing again this week at school. Oh, well I shall live! Lol I can't wait until summer! Wahoo! Lol, thanks so much for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: Yes I own it all muhahaha-cough cough- Lol please note the sarcasm. 

_Ten Things I Hate About You!_

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Number Six: I Hate How He'd Change For Me My Baby Loves Me Just the Way that I am 

_-Martina McBride_

"Where are the Head Boy and Girl?" Professor McGonagall called.

"We're over here!" James called waving his hands.

"Please come here, the dance will start soon!" She replied pointing towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Come on, Beautiful." James said to Lily. She did indeed look beautiful. Not anymore beautiful than she was any other day in James' mind. But she was incredibly stunning tonight, the night of the Christmas Ball. She wore dark forest green dress robes that brought out the bright green in her eyes. Her curly hair was rested on her shoulders with an added shimmer. 

"Right behind you, Handsome." She replied smiling. 

James took Lily's hand and led the way through the sea of students from year four to year seven waiting for the annual Christmas Ball to begin. Everyone was just waiting on the Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily, to open the ball with a dance. Of course, they would be sharing not only the first dance together as Head Boy and Girl, but also all the dances together as a couple. 

"You will enter when the music starts. After the song ends you may leave the dance floor or stay on it. Whatever you wish." She added taking one last look around to make sure everyone was behaving. Her eyes stayed on one group for much longer than the others.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all waiting with their dates Andrea Larkins, Jennie Jones, and Bethany May in the far corner. Sirius, Remus, and Peter, James' best friends and partners in crime, caught James' eye and grinned wickedly. When Professor McGonagall went inside the Great Hall to make sure everything was orderly they held up a big jug of what seemed to be Fire Whiskey. James quickly realized what they were about to do and what they have been doing since their first year at Hogwarts, spiking the punch juice. Even if they weren't invited to the ball in their younger years, the students always managed to stumble back to their common rooms slightly- very- tipsy. 

"James, try to tame your hair." Lily replied trying to brush James' hair down.

"I've tried it before. Nothing works." He replied patting it down.

"Let me try." Lily reached up and ran her hands through James' hair and patted it down a few times. She then shrugged, "Guess not."

James ran a hand through his hair and messed it up- just the way he likes it. 

"Do you hate it all messy?" James asked.

Lily eyed him for a minute as if trying to decide.

"If you hate it, I could get some sort of spell or something." James quickly replied and tried patting his hair down again.

Lily grabbed his arm and pulled it down, "I like it messy." She ran her hands through his hair and watched as it went every way possible.

"That's better." An accomplished smile spread across her face when she noticed that his hair looked even messier than it had before.

"Really?" he asked.

"Even if I didn't like it messy I wouldn't have expected you to change it." She insisted. 

"I would though. Just to make you happy." James replied snaking his arm around her waist.

"You're way more amazing than I thought you were." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I told you so." James said in a childish tone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I have to admit this chapter was kind of boring and short…yet I liked it. Lol hopefully you guys did too. I'll try to make the future chapters longer! Thanks so much for reading!

*Cough*Review!*Cough*

-Kt


	7. Number Seven: I Hate How He's So Protect...

Oiy, I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. Its just I've been busy with school (Almost over, tear) and I've been grounded for the last two weeks. But, lucky for me, I have been writing during those two weeks so I was able to update tonight!! And, it's seventeen pages on Word; I say that's a pretty good update! Lol.

Just a few thank you's and replies:

BlueRubies()- Thanks bunches. I know its nothing like the movie (which I like) But I just wanted the title. Lol.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Thanks hehe, glad you liked it!

Dancinquyn- Wow, thanks so much for such a nice compliment! I hope this chapter is long enough, Lol. And I'll try to read your fics once I catch up on everything, being grounded for two weeks sure has been a long time. Lol. I've always imagined James incredibly sexy, not as sexy as Justin of course (this one guy I know).

MintyToothPick Thanks so much!! I'm glad you like it!

L() Thanks! I know what you mean about crappy stories. I try really hard to make sure its good and doesn't sound crappy and boring. Lol, I HATE going on the site and not finding anything good to read, that's why I get really happy whenever I find a good one. Thanks for reading!

Aliya Black() Thanks for reading! Glad you like it! Now that I'm ungrounded and school is ending, I'm guessing this story will finish up soon. Sad, but true. (Hehe, I like that song! Lol). I wish I could have Sirius owl you, but of course he'd owl me first. Lol, nah I'm in love with Justin too much (This one guy I know. He's SO hott!!)

J.E.A.R.K.Potter Thanks, I'm glad you didn't think it was boring. I guess just after I re-read it I wasn't satisfied, but maybe when other people read it, it sounds a lot better. Lol. Thanks bunches!

GryffindorGoddess28 Thanks!! He did change, didn't he? I think that's so cute. I wish I had a guy like James. Lol. I can't wait for the movie because it had LJ in it!! Lol, I love their characters. Sometimes I wish JKR wrote more about them because I'd like to know her perspective (Big word, go me! Lol, I'm not all that great at vocabulary.) about them.

Arie() Thanks, I think it's a pretty good plot too, not trying to brag or anything. Lol. Thanks again!!

Amandinka Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Have I seen you around here before? Your sn looks familiar.

Alrighty, now that's over…

There are three more chapters after this. But, I do not have them written yet, although I do have them planned out. Now that I am ungrounded, I'll be able to write them!

Yay, I'm going rock climbing tomorrow and meeting up with a few guys that I haven't seen in forever! I'm so excited because this one guy was like one of my best friends and I haven't seen him a lot!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, can you review again? Lol, tell me what you think!!

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Although I wish I owned Sexy Justin from my school. drool

_Ten Things I Hate About You!_

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

**Number Seven: I Hate How He's So Protective**

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

_-Eve 6, Think Twice_

"No, no, no. That's incorrect." Lily corrected the seventeen year old boy sitting next to her, "If you add the shredded frogs first then it will turn purple and it needs to be red. Therefore, you need to add the unicorn hair first, and then the shredded frog."

"Got it." The blonde haired boy replied, trying to focus.

"Austin, I don't know why you don't understand it. It's just a matter of following directions." She giggled at the mistake.

"I guess I'm just not as good as you." He flirted.

"Oh, don't say that." Lily replied blushing.

She gazed at Austin as he began to work on his essay again. She barely knew the guy. All she knew about him was that his name was Austin Newell and that he was a seventh year Gryfinndor. Lily had never really met him before, even if he had been in the same house as her for the past seven years. But, they had finally exchanged words the Tuesday before, and had become fast friends.

Austin was a kind, down to Earth type of guy who would do anything for anyone. He was easy to talk to, and incredibly charming. It seemed as if the ladies would be all over him, but for some unknown reason, Austin never tried to get a girlfriend. There were rumors that he had a girlfriend in some other school and that he wouldn't date anyone else but her.

"Now, all you have to write is the conclusion." Lily ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Austin saluted Lily and began to write again.

Lily and Austin had been in the dungeon for hours working on their Potions homework that was due the next day. Austin's worst subject was potions and his best subject was transfiguration. So, they had been helping each other quite often.

"Done." Austin sighed and placed his quill down on the table, "Now you have to do transfiguration."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Lily groaned as she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

"Ha ha." He teased.

"Hopefully I'll get it done before dinner." Lily said glancing at her watch.

"Don't worry I can help you after."

"I can't." Lily said sadly, "I have to patrol with James."

"Oh, the wonderful James." Austin said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, no need for that." Lily stated, "Besides, I like James."

"I often wonder how that happened." Austin said as he put his potions essay away, "You hate the guy for six years. Then all of a sudden out of the blue, you love him."

"He changed. He was such a prat anymore. But I never said I loved him." Lily replied.

"So if you don't like him then why are you dating him?" He asked surprised.

"There is a big difference between like and love."

"Really, what?"

"Love is when you want to spend every moment with someone and you'd die for them. Like, is sort of the same but…different."

"Wow, you say it's a big difference but you cant even explain it." He laughed.

"It's just different, okay?" Lily objected.

"Alright, whatever you say, Mrs. Potter."

"Now your saying I'm going to marry him?" Lily asked surprised.

"Everyone knows you two will end up married with a big heap of kids." Austin said.

"Who is everyone?"

"Oh, come on, Lil. Don't act dumb! You know you two are meant for each other!" he said putting his feet up on the table.

"You know I really don't like this topic." She replied rolling her eyes, "Let's switch to transfiguration before dinner."

Austin and Lily began working on their transfiguration homework. They had worked so long that none of them realized that they had completely missed dinner.

Lily gasped as she looked at her watch and realized it was already time for patrol. They had finished their huge pile of homework in just hours.

"What?" Austin asked looking up from his divination homework.

"We missed dinner. And if we don't get back upstairs, we're going to miss curfew." She said cleaning up her papers.

"Is it really that late already?"

"Yeah." Lily said throwing her backpack over her shoulders, "Ow, my fingers are killing me."

"Here, let me snow you this one thing my Grandmother used to do to my hands when they were tired from homework." Austin took Lily's hands and massaged them together.

"Wow, your Grandmother taught you this?"

"Yeah, I live with her in the summer. My parents go out of the country a lot." He replied, still rubbing her hands.

"That must be terrible not being able to see them."

"Yeah, I miss them a lot." He replied.

"Lily, there you are!" James burst into the dungeon. He took one look around and saw Lily's tired face and her hands in Austin's hands and he immediately blew up.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled at Austin.

"James, please." Lily replied pulling James away from Austin, "We were just doing homework."

"Do you know what time it is Lily?"

"Yes I am capable of reading a clock you know." Lily replied, very annoyed with James' jealousy.

"Yeah, well its time to go. Let's go Lily." James said grabbing Lily's hand forcefully.

"Bye, Austin I'll see you tomorrow." Lily replied waving to him.

"See ya, Lil." He replied starting to pick up his things.

"You will most definitely not be seeing him tomorrow." James said once they were in the hallways.

"And why not?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Because I said so."

"You can't choose who I will see James." She replied.

"Yes I can, and I will." James said taking the steps by two.

"Ow, James let go of me!" Lily tried wiggling her arm out of James' grasp.

"I can't." He replied heading into the common room.

"James? What's wrong?" Lily asked as he took her bag and placed it on the floor next to the couch.

"Nothing." He stated, still holding Lily's hand. "Come on, we have patrol tonight."

"Well, I'm not walking around with you cutting off my circulation!" Lily yanked her hand out of James', "What has gotten into you?"

"It that Austin kid. I don't like him."

"Your just jealous James." She said rubbing her wrists.

"No I'm not. He's crazy. I've heard about him. And besides, he likes you I can tell!" James accused.

"He has a girlfriend you know?" Lily asked sitting down on the couch.

"That's all just an act, Lil and you know it."

"An act?"

"Yes, an act!" James insisted, "I have my connections. I know people at the school where he says his 'girlfriend' goes to. Nobody there knows a Kayla Adams."

"That's rubbish." Lily said getting even more annoyed.

James was silently mumbling something like 'Rubbish my arse.'

"Oh, I get it." Lily said, her voice with more hatred it in and her eyes soaking with angry, "You don't trust me."

"What?"

"Your afraid that I'm going to like Austin more than you, and then dump you."

"Now that's rubbish, Lily."

"No it's not. It's perfectly true." Lily said standing up.

"Don't throw those bullshit remarks at me!" he screamed.

"I can throw any bullshit remarks at anyone I don't like!" she said grabbing her bags, "And I can most definitely throw bullshit remarks at EX-boyfriends like you." Lily ran towards the girls' dormitory, ignoring James' calls after her.

"Hey Emma!" Lily said sitting down next to her best friend.

"Hey, Lil." Emma replied, "Why aren't you sitting with James?"

Lily shrugged, "Why would I?"

"Well." She replied slowly, "People who are dating usually sit by each other. It's called dating."

"Oh, right." Lily stated not looking up from her eggs, "We, er, broke up."

"What?" Emma dropped her spoon and it landed on her plate with a loud bang, "Why?"

"He was being a big arse." She replied gathering her things, "I have to run, I'm meeting Austin at the library."

"You got over the break up fast." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"First off, Austin is just a friend. Second, I don't want to date an overprotective, conceited, egotistical, prattish arse!"

"I see we're back to name calling." She replied, "Tell me what happened."

"Well," Lily began, "Yesterday I was working with Austin late and afterwards my hands hurt really bad so he was showing me this one thing his grandma used to do when his hands hurt. James walked in, saw him touching my hands, and blew up. He started saying how Austin is a liar and doesn't have a girlfriend and all kinds of bull."

"What an arse." Emma replied shaking her head.

"Yeah, so I broke it off."

"But it was going so well!" Emma explained.

"I thought so too. But I cant be with someone who doesn't trust me!" she replied, "Anyway, I really got to go." Lily spotted Austin at the doors waiting for her.

"Ta ta!" Emma replied.

"Bye." Lily got up and walked past James with her head held high, without even glancing at him.

She was not letting her guard down. She's right, he's wrong. There's nothing wrong with Austin and Lily knew it. There is no reason for James to overreact, right? Why doesn't he trust her?

"Hey." Austin said as Lily reached him, "Thought you forgot about me."

"Nope, just had to talk to Emma." Lily replied, "Ready?"

"Are you sure James won't mind?"

"Well," Lily turned and caught James' eye, "No." she replied still looking at him, "We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's not big deal. Let's go." Lily replied heading towards the library.

Although, Lily didn't see it, Austin turned and smirked at James before he exited the Great Hall behind Lily.

"I'm going to break his neck in half." James growled.

"Whose neck? Wormtails?" Sirius asked, "Because he was snoring all night and he deserves his neck broken. Maybe you should break his nose off instead."

"I do not snore." Peter protested.

"No, not Wormtails." James stated.

"Snivellus!?" Sirius asked excited.

"No."

Sirius face fell, "It's gotta be for Peter's snoring."

"If your not breaking Worm's neck maybe you should break Sirius'." Remus suggested, "He got me a detention."

"Are you against detentions now?" Sirius asked, "You are not the Marauder I thought you were."

"He's not?" Peter asked.

"You got me a detention on the night of the full moon!" Remus hissed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sirius asked, a grin spreading across his face, "You could eat Filch!"

"That's not funny." Remus stated, "You better get that detention changed."

"I will!" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Quit acting like Evans."

"Don't talk about her." James stated stabbing his eggs.

"Oops." Sirius sighed dramatically, "I forgot I'm not allowed to talk about the girlfriend."

James stayed silent as he continued to poke at his food.

"Prongs? Are you okay?" Remus asked.

James replied quietly, "We broke up."

"Well, that explains the sour mood." Sirius stated.

"Shut up." Remus replied to him.

"Shut up." Sirius mimicked Remus.

"Guys, this is serious, quit bickering." Peter broke up the friendly fight.

"Why?" James' three friends asked when he didn't explain himself.

"I don't remember really." James searched his mind for details, "I really screwed up though."

"What happened?"

"She was working late with that Austin creep and I got all jealous." James ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know why I did it. She just means so much to me and I didn't want to loose her. I forget that she can take care of herself and that she wouldn't do anything like that to me. I wish I didn't overreact. But, it's too late now."

"No, its not!" Peter squealed.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed.

"Yes it is. She hates me again." James replied.

"Just tell her what you told us. Lily will understand. Besides, once you start liking someone you cant hate them again."

"Really?" James asked, his hopes started to rise.

"Yeah I mean take me for example." Remus stated jokingly, "I used to think Sirius was a creep and uses girls. But now that I've been with him he kinda turned me into a creep, but not as bad of course. And besides, I like his company."

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius replied patting Remus on the back, "Glad I could save your pathetic girl-less life."

"You guys are right." James stated.

"Of course we are!" Peter said.

Sirius added, "We know that's why we're the irresistible, wonderful, caring, sexy, adorable-"

"Marauders." Remus finished for him.

"Ok, I'll talk to her now." James said standing up and running out of the Great Hall.

"Does he even know where she is?" Peter asked.

"Of course." Sirius replied, "She's obviously in the library.""

"Besides, James has this creepy 'Lily sixth sense' type of thing. He can detect where she is at all times." Remus added.

"Scary." Sirius shivered, "He's got it bad. Remind me to never fall in love."

"No problem." Remus replied.

James stormed into the library, searching franticly for Lily.

He spotted her at a table laughing with Austin. He hurried over to the table that he and Lily used to work together at and stared down at the two, waiting for their reaction.

"James?" Lily asked, "What do you want?"

"Lily, I need to talk to you." James started, "Alone."

Lily glanced at Austin who held a disapproving look on his face.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said right now." Lily said looking back at James.

"Alright." James said awkwardly, "See Lily, the thing is, I was wrong. I jumped to conclusions when I should've trusted you."

"You know," Austin said setting down his quill, "For me, its tough having a girlfriend who goes to another school where she can easily cheat on me. But, I've learned to trust her and I think you should learn to do that too."

As fast as lightning, James leaned across the table and punched Austin square in the face. Austin, who was unaware of James' punch, flew back off his seat and his head collided with the bookshelf behind him.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!" Lily screamed.

"I'm fine Lily." Austin said getting up. He wiped away the blood on his lip, "It's Potter who's got problems." Austin took this opportunity to swing back at James.

The two guys continued to fight until a small crowd formed and the librarian had to come and break it up.

"Mister Potter and Mister Newell! To Professor McGonagall's office, now!" she screamed.

James and Austin glared at each other before they both exited the library to face a very angry Professor McGonagall.

"Fighting?" she yelled as they sat in her office, "And in the library!?"

"Sorry, Professor." Austin spoke up, "Potter threw a punch at6 me when I wasn't aware."

"Is this true, Mister Potter?" she asked.

James glared, "Pretty much."

"Well then," McGonagall paused, "Mister Newell, detention for a week. Mister Potter, detention for two weeks."

"Yes ma'am." Austin replied.

"You may go Mister Newell," she ordered, "But I will need an extra word with you, Mister Potter."

"Have a wonderful night, Professor. So sorry." Austin smirked, "You too, Potter."

James couldn't even look up and see McGonagall's face after Austin left. He knew fighting was against the rules, especially for the Head Boy.

"You know," she started, "I could take away your badge right now."

James slowly took off his badge and observed it in his hands. HE ran his fingers along the HB.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" she asked.

"I screwed up." James said, not taking his eyes off his badge.

"You 'screwed up'?" she asked.

"Lily broke up with me." James said quietly, "I got angry at her because she was hanging out with Austin too much. I don't trust him. He's creepy and a liar."

"Mister Potter," McGonagall started, "Over the last seven years I have observed you very closely. In the beginning I thought there was no hope for you. But then I began seeing the kind, caring, and hard working side of you. You work hard at everything you do and never give up…especially at Miss Evans. Now I know Miss Evans is an understanding person. I suggest you sort things out with her."

"Thanks Professor." James said getting up, "So I can keep my badge?"

"There is no one else I could replace you with, Mister Potter." She smiled.

"Good night." James smiled back.

"Oh, and Mister Potter," she said before he reached the door, "Don't give up on Lily, you two are meant for each other."

James smiled again, "I try to tell her that. Maybe if it was written in a book, she'd believe it then."

"Good night, Potter."

"Night."

James walked out of Professor McGonagall's office and came face to face with Austin, who was leaning on the opposite wall.

"Evening, Potter." He smirked, "Nice chat with McGonagall?"

"Shut it, Newell." James said before walking off in the other direction.

"She's not there." Austin called after James.

James stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

"You heard me." Austin said walking closer, "She was just by here. She told me that she never wants to see you again. Oh, and that you were back to your old self again. You know the one she hates."

James just continued to glare at him.

"Just give it up already." He smirked leaning against the wall, "She doesn't like you. She never has and she never will."

"You know," James said, "I always knew there was something funny about you."

"Really? What?"

"James! Austin!" Lily called from the end of the corridor (The corridor James was about to go to.)

Austin immediately stood up and started limping towards her, "Lily! Don't come any closer, this guy is a maniac."

"Where have you two been?" she asked, ignoring Austin's remark, "James, I needed to talk to you. Austin said you were in the common room just a bit ago, but I didn't see you in there."

"Yeah, well I get around fast." James said glaring at Austin again.

"Ow!" Austin cried clutching his head, "It hurts."

"Where?" Lily asked holding his head up.

"Where he hit me." Austin said pointing to random spots.

"We better get you to the hospital." Lily said putting Austin's arm over her shoulder so she could help support him.

"I'll take him." James suggested, "You can go to bed, Lily."

"No thanks, James." Lily said shaking her head, "I think you've done enough."

"Seriously, Lily," James tried again, "Let me take him."

"You have done enough, James." Lily repeated.

"Fine," James said defeated. He started to back away, "Good night."

James ran out of the corridor, not wanting to see Austin with his arm around Lily any longer.

"So, how did it go, Prongs?" Sirius asked when James entered their dorm room.

James glared at his best friend and continued towards his bed. He closed his curtains and remained silent.

"I get a vibe that it went smashingly well." Remus said coming out of the bathroom. Peter snorted.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked going towards James' bed.

"I don't think this is a good time, Padfoot." Remus warned.

"Does it look like I care?" Sirius asked.

"Good point."

"Besides, it's for his own good. That woman has caused way to much depression in my pals life and I'm putting an end to it." Sirius ripped open James' curtains and pulled him out of bed.

"Come on guys, we've got some cheering up to do." Sirius said grabbing James' invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"Not now, Padfoot." James whined.

"Yes, now." Sirius ordered, "Trust me, all you need is a good night of partying."

"And getting tipsy." Remus added putting his robes on.

"Can't forget that." Sirius said smacking his forehead.

"Hogsmede?" Peter suggested.

"Great idea, Wormtail!" Remus said patting Peter on the back.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all left their dorms with only one goal in mind...to have a good time.

The four Marauders strolled back in the common room late that night. They spent the evening an awesome time trying to cheer James up, and James did indeed look better.

But that good mood melted away once they entered the common room (still under the invisibility cloak).

The site in front of James made him want to scream and if it weren't for his three friends who clamped their hands over his mouth, he would have.

Standing by the fireplace was Austin and a very tired and confused looking Lily.

"Austin, why are we in the common room this late?" she yawned, "How did I get here anyway?"

"I brought you here." he smiled.

"How did you get past the alarm?" she asked pointing to the stairs.

"Don't worry about that." he waved the thought away with a wave of his hand, "Lily, I must talk to you."

"Couldn't we do this in the morning?" Austin shook his head, "Fine then, talk."

"Lily, I've realized that I love you. Will you run away with me?"

"That's funny, Austin." she laughed, "But next time, joke with me in the morning."

"Lily, I'm not joking," he said grabbing her hand.

"What about your girlfriend?"

Austin paused for a minute, "We broke up."

"What? Austin you're acting really weird. How did you break up with her suddenly? And why are you saying you're in love with me? Are you crazy?"

Austin pulled her closer, "You're running away with me."

"Oh my God." Lily said quietly, "James was right, you are crazy. How could I be so stupid?"

"He's not right, he's wrong."

"Austin, you're scaring me." Lily said trying to back away.

"There's no need to be scared, Lily dear." he said gripping her wrists. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but instead his found Lily's knee in his stomach (Or somewhere else, Lol).

"Ow!" he cried grabbing his stomach, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Stay away from me." Lily said heading towards her dorm.

"No!" he screamed pointing his wand at her. He shot a random spell in her direction, and he legs immediately gave out. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter couldn't hold James back any longer. He threw the cloak off himself and grabbed Austin while Peter grabbed Austin's wand.

"Get some help." James said punching Austin in the face.

"I will." Remus said turning around and running out of the common room.

Sirius leaned down next to Lily, "You okay?"

"Well, funny thing happened, Austin is a jerk and now I can't feel my legs." she said, starting to have problems breathing.

"Just hold still." he got up and walked next to James, "Need some help?"

"Yeah." James replied.

Sirius walked closer and punched Austin square in the face. He was knocked out and fell to the floor.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James asked wiping his forehead.

"I've always been the smarter one." Sirius shrugged.

James smiled at his best friend before turning towards Lily. His expression softened as he approached her.

"Lily are you okay?" he asked hugging her.

"I'm fine." she replied, "But I can't feel my legs."

"C'mon," James said picking her up delicately, "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Sirius," he said on his way out, "Keep an eye on Newell."

"Aye, Aye, Boss!" Sirius saluted him.

James entered the hospital wing and called for the nurse. She, of course, healed her instantly, and Lily and James were walking out of the hospital in a matter of minutes.

"James." Lily said stopping, "I'm sorry."

James walked up next to her and lifted her head. He noticed a tear falling down her cheek. He had only wiped it away when more began to fall.

"I'm so stupid, James." she cried, "I didn't believe you and I should have."

James hugged her, "I'm not happy about you not believing me, but I'm also not happy about me not trusting you."

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"If you were anyone else I would be able to forgive you." he smiled, "But, since I can't live without you, I will."

"I really am sorry." she replied kissing him.

"Its okay." he replied kissing her again.

"Thanks." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"No problem, my princess."

Thanks for reading! Plz review and tell me what you think!

-Kt

FrEgOrGeLuVeR

P.S. I LOVE JUSTIN!!


	8. Number Eight: I Hate How He's So Sweet

You can put the pitchforks away because I updated! Lol, I'm so sorry that it has been forever. I'm sure you guys don't want to sit there and listen (Read, whatever!) to my excuses, so I'll just tell you why quickly. School, busy, computer problems. There. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner and faster than this one. You only have to put up with this for two more chapters! Thanks for sticking with me!!

Some replies

**Dancinquyn** Yes, it will be only ten chapters long. This is probably the shortest fic I have ever written! Lol. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but thanks for reviewing!

**MsMissProngs** Thanks! I appreciate the review!

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus** Thanks so much! By the way, I love your screen name! It's cute!

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter** Thanks soo much! I'll update as soon as possible!

**GryffindorGoddess28** Thanks so much for your review! I agree, I think we all are looking for guys like James. And I wish they were all like him! Lol. I do like how JKR talks about them in her books. I can't wait for the fifth movie. I wonder who will play the Marauders? They better be cute!! Lol! I wish JKR wrote more about LJ too. I would also like to see what she thought it was like. Although, it is cool to see how everyone else thinks it happened. But, I wouldn't want her to write too much about their after Hogwarts cuz I too think their funner in Hogwarts. I hate Peter too! But who _doesn't _hate Peter? Lol! Sirius was a bum for getting Remus a detention on full moon, but it got sorted out (I just didn't write it). I agree, Austin is creepy, but luckily he's gone. Hey, if someone like James was telling me to stay away from Austin…I would! Lol. Oh well! Thanks for the review!

**Mintytoothpick** Thanks for your review! Yeah, Austin is pretty evil, but he's outta the picture now!! Sirius _is_ Goddamn sexy, aint he? But I have to say I think James is too. I can't deicide!

Thanks soo much to everyone reading and reviewing! You guys make my day so much happier! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!

How is everyone? I'm pretty good. Summer break now so hopefully the last two chapters will be posted soon than you think!

Enough blabbering! Here's Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to tell ya'll that I own the HP world, I can't! Because then I would be sued and I don't have enough money to be sued! Lol.

_Ten Things I Hate About You_

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

**Number Eight: I Hate How He's So Sweet**

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_Jessica Simpson, I Think I'm in Love_

"James." Lily whispered, coming into his dorm.

She took one look around and wished that boys weren't so messy. Boxers, magazines, wrappers, books, and parchment were scattered all over the room. She wondered how they could live like this as she attempted to make her way over to James' four-poster bed.

She opened the curtains and couldn't help but smile when she gazed down at her boyfriend. He was lying on his stomach and his hair looked even messier than usual.

"James." She whispered sitting down next to him and patting his bareback, "Wake up. It's Valentine's Day and you promised to take me out."

James didn't move at all, but continued to sleep.

"James." Lily said, feeling like she was talking to a wall, "Get your lazy arse up this instant."

James rolled over on his stomach, "Sirius shut up and leave me alone."

"I'm not Sirius." Lily laughed. She leaned forward and kissed James.

"No you are not Sirius." James said opening his eyes and grinning. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and put them on.

"Morning." Lily said lying down next to James.

He wrapped his arms around her and grinned, "I could wake up to your face instead of Sirius' any morning."

Lily laughed, "Where are we going today?"

"Oh, yeah." James said yawning, "It's a surprise."

"That's not fair." Lily pouted propping her head up so she could talk to James.

"Of course it is." James said kissing Lily again.

"Fine." Lily said standing up.

"Where are you going?" James asked sounding disappointed.

"If I have to wait to find out where you are taking me," she said opening the curtains, "Then you're getting up now."

"Now that's not fair!" James said grabbing his sheets and putting them over his face.

"James." Lily pouted, "Get up."

"No. You can't make me!" he shouted threw the blankets.

"I bet I could." She grinned.

"I bet you could too." James said taking the blankets off his face as Lily sat back down on his bed again, "So why don't you try?"

"Okay." She leaned foreword, but instead of kissing him like he had hoped, she waked him on the head with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" He said grabbing his head, "That wasn't very nice."

"And either are you." She grinned.

"Oiy, you lovebirds start making out earlier everyday." Sirius shouted threw his curtains.

"I agree." Remus shouted back.

"Now I can't fall asleep because I have the vision of you two down each other's throats." Peter called.

"Ugh!" they all cried.

"Please, if I ever start acting like them, kill me." Sirius said.

"Gladly." Remus chuckled.

"I'm glad it's a Hogsmede day." Peter stated.

"Me too." Sirius replied, "I wouldn't last another day of classes."

"You guys are ridiculous." Lily giggled, "Just last weekend was Hogsmede weekend. Plus, the weekend was only five days ago."

"It's too much work!" James whined.

"I agree." The other three boys added.

"You're all just lazy." Lily sighed.

"That is no way to talk to your fellow brother in laws." Sirius smirked.

"Brother in laws?" she asked, "Where would you get that idea?"

"Well, duh." Remus said, "You two are going to get married."

"I think its hilarious how everyone has already planned my life." Lily said looking at James.

"I don't have anything against what their saying." James replied grinned, "Besides, I've had my life and your life planned since I was eleven."

Lily went around and opened all of their curtains so the sun was shining in their faces. Their reactions were exactly like James', to hide under their covers.

"You boys are impossible." She said running her hands threw her hair.

"Thank you." They shouted.

"Well, I'm off I guess."

"Nooooo." James whined.

"Nothing important is in here anyway." She replied.

"I'm not important to you?" James asked.

"Not when you're lying in bed and wont take me out like you promised." She replied talking to his white sheet.

"Just face it, Prongs." Sirius replied, "You're not important."

"I am too." James said sitting up on his elbows, "Tell me I'm important, Lil."

"Your so immature, James." Lily laughed, "You're important."

"How important?" he asked leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, its worse when my curtains are open." Sirius said reaching forward and closing the curtains.

"We're not doing anything." Lily stated rolling her eyes.

"Yes we are!" James said closing his curtains and began kissing Lily.

"Finally up?" Lily asked as the four boys made their way downstairs.

"Not really." Sirius yawned, "But I'm sure James is. He took a twenty minute shower!"

"I think I fell asleep in there." James laughed.

The other three boys shook their heads and sat down on the couches.

"Oh, Lil." Sirius said sitting down next to Lily on the love seat, "It's too bad you decided to date James because I have an opening today."

"Maybe I should cancel with him because going out with you is a once in a lifetime opportunity." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Damn right." Sirius smirked.

"Move." James said shoving Sirius off the couch so he could sit next to Lily.

"No." Sirius replied holding onto the couch.

"Fine." James sat on Sirius and turned to Lily, "Hello, how are you?"

"Ow!" A muffled cry came from underneath James, "Get your fat arse off of me!"

Sirius pushed James and he fell on the floor. Lily slid down on the floor next to him and he rested his head on her shoulder. Sirius, who felt accomplished that he managed to kick them both off the couch, spread across the couch and looked like he was ready to fall back asleep.

"Sirius!" A female voice called from the staircase, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sirius said sitting up and looking at his date, Anna Marquis, "Let's go."

Sirius got up and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"Later guys." He said, not looking tired anymore. He and Anna headed out of the portrait and to Hogsmede.

"You ready?" James asked picking his head up.

"Yeah, let me put my book away." Lily got up and headed to her dorm to put her book where it belonged. A minute or two later she came back down the stairs, ready to go.

"Bye." James called to his other two friends (Who were waiting for their Valentine Dates).

"See ya!" Lily added.

Lily and James were making their way to the Great Hall to have breakfast when Joshua Lawrence, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Caption, stopped them.

"James, could I have word?" he asked.

"Now, Josh?" James replied.

"Yeah, it's urgent." He said, "It's about the Cup."

"Alright." James sighed, "I'll meet you in there, Lil."

"Alright." She smiled and headed to the Great Hall by herself.

"Hey, Emma." Lily said sitting down next to her best friend, "What are you doing today?"

"Going to Hogsmede with Remus." She replied, passing Lily some pancakes.

"Really?" Lily asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," Emma said, "And I'm guessing you're going with James?"

"Nah, Snape."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Its amazing how in love you two are."

"We're seventeen." Lily said; ready to argue, "We don't even know what love is."

"No, but if this isn't love, I don't know what love could be."

"Emma." Lily sighed.

"Lily, I have known you my whole life. Whenever you look at James your eyes go all glossy and you cant stop smiling."

"They do?"

"Yes!"

"Emma, I like James…but love him? I don't know."

"Could you picture life without James?" she asked, but quickly added, "Not counting the past."

"Well," she sighed, "No."

"See?" Emma stated.

"He is pretty amazing isn't he?" Lily said, starting to understand what Emma was talking about.

"Yeah, and he's perfect for you."

Lily looked at the entrance of the Great Hall and saw James coming in, laughing with Remus. Maybe Emma was right, maybe she did love James. Even though she may not know it yet, but Lily felt as if she couldn't live without James.

"Hey, babe." James said sitting down next to Lily.

"Hey." Lily replied smiling and kissing him.

"What was that for?" James asked surprised, sure they kissed _a lot_, but never just randomly in the Great Hall.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, then." James said kissing her again, "I like it."

They finished their breakfast and the couple made their way through the castle and into Hogsmede, holding hands the whole way.

"I want to show you this one place I found." James said holding Lily's hand tighter. They headed to the end of Hogsmede and into the forest. They walked quite a way, but James obviously knew where they were going. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally they managed to get to where James wanted to go because he stopped.

Lily took one look around and smiled. James took her to one of the prettiest spots in the forest, and now one of her favorites. A blanket and a picnic table were laid out on the floor, surrounded by trees and flowers.

"It's beautiful, James." She said hugging him, "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied hugging her back.

They sat on the floor and munched on the food James had supplied. For hours they enjoyed each others company.

"Oh, I got you a present."

Lily sat up and glared, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't give gifts."

"I couldn't help it." He shrugged, "Besides, I don't want anything; I just want you to have this."

"Seriously?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She grinned.

James pulled a box out of his pocket and scooted closer to Lily.

"Here." He said handing her the box.

Lily took it and grinned. She carefully opened the box to see a ring in it.

She gasped, "It's beautiful! But I can't accept this; it must've cost a fortune."

"Please, Lil. Don't argue, just accept it," He begged.

Lily sighed admiring the ring, "Thank you, you're so amazing."

James took the white-gold ring out of the box and prepared to explain his reasons to Lily.

"You see," he said, slipping the ring onto Lily's finger, "The three stones have a reason. The one in middle is a diamond, the one on the left is mine birthstone, and the one on the right is your birthstone."

"It's gorgeous." Lily smiled, feeling her eyes tear up, "Thank you."

"It's worth it." He said kissing her.

"You're so sweet and you amaze me so much." She replied looking down at her ring, "I bit annoying, but sweet."

"I can't help it if I'm so wonderful that I wasn't able to control it all these years." James sighed dramatically.

"Shut it, you." Lily said lying down on the blanket.

James lay down next to her and put his hands behind his head, "So, where are you going after Hogwarts."

Lily smiled, knowing he was hinting something, for he had been for the past few months, "I dunno, probably going to get a job…like normal people. What about you?"

James sighed, "Well, I don't see me becoming a professional Quidditch player anytime soon, so I think I want to be an Aurror."

"You'd be a wonderful Aurror." Lily replied, "Even if it is terribly dangerous."

James grinned, "So you will be worried about me."

Lily blushed, "Yeah, I mean, I care about you more than I did a few months ago."

James grinned and rolled over so he was on top of her. (A/N: Don't worry, kiddos, nothing bad. Lol, teens will be teens but NO ONE will be having sex in my story! Lol.)

"James Potter!" Lily said trying to sound appalled.

"Lily Evans!" he grinned back, "You are a bad girl, how dare you attack me like this?"

"And how do you expect me to attack you, when you are the one on me?" she said slyly.

James grinned and nuzzled his neck into hers, "You drive me crazy."

"How's that?" she asked giggling.

"I don't know, you just drive me crazy to a point that I can't think." He sighed.

"James?" Lily asked, thinking about what Emma was talking about earlier, "What do you see happening in your future?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you see your life after Hogwarts?"

"Oh!" James realized, "Well, I want to get a job, a house, stay with you."

"Really?" Lily asked, "You want to stay with me?"

"No, I want to break up with you." James rolled his eyes, "Besides, I love you, why would I want to break up with you?"

"Just wondering." Lily smiled.

James rested his head on Lily's shoulders.

"I think I love you too." Lily whispered.

"I've been waiting my whole life to hear that." He grinned stupidly.

Lily smiled back and felt much better. She loved James…and that was that.

Thanks for reading! Plz review!!

-Katie!


	9. Number Nine: I Hate The Way I Feel About...

I'm so incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long to put out. I was trying to sort out my ideas and it just took a bit longer than expected. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They seriously make my day so much brighter and I feel so loved. Without all of your reviews and compliments, I would _never _be able to continue writing. Thanks for all the inspiration.

I've gotten request for an epilogue. I'm not too sure if I'm going to do one. I've never done one before so I don't really know what to do or what to do. Like I said, I've never done one so I wouldn't eve know what to put in there. Any suggestions? Please help!

Replies!

**Dancinquyn****** Thanks so much for your review! You're so sweet! I'll try to do the epilogue…but I'm not too sure. Thanks for the suggestion!!

**GryffindorGoddess28** Thanks for the review! I can't wait till the 6th book either!! I'd rather read the books than watch the movies, so I can wait a bit longer for the movie, but I cant wait for either! LoL. James was acting a bit possessive, but his heart was in the right place. Lol. I agree, Peter did look creepy in the third movie. I didn't like him. He was way different than what I expected. Trust me, if I knew where guys like James existed, I'd have a boyfriend! Lol, but if I do find out I'll let ya know! Thanks for reading!

**Ritaskeeta** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm soo glad you love it!

**MissProngs****** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Cricket-chan** Thanks for reviewing and reading! Yes, I agree it is quite fluffy. Lol, I've never done a fic this fluffy so it's a nice change. In one of my other stories, Lily and James don't get together until halfway threw the sequel (LJ Together Forever). Lily is very stubborn! And my other fic, she is pretty stubborn too. Lol, so I decided a nice fluffy fic will be nice to write instead of hate. Lol thanks again!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****** Thanks so much! I appreciate you taking time to leave such a kind review!

**Manny** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked this chapter because I wasn't too happy with it. Sure, it was fluffy and the point got across what I wanted, but I think it probably could've been better. I dunno, that's just my opinion.

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus****** Thanks so much! I'm glad you thought the chapter was cute because that's what I was going for! Lol. I love James, Sirius, and Remus. They are so fun to write! Oiy, I wish I knew guys like them! Lol, things would never get boring, and not to mention, they would be hot lol. Thanks again!

Thanks SO much for all of your reviews! I feel so good whenever I read threw them all! It makes me feel like I'm writing good stuff when people take time out of their day to read and review my stories!

Well, enough blabbering, here is Number Nine!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the wonderful JKR created.

_Ten Things I Hate About You_

_Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him._

****

**Number Nine: I Hate the Way I Feel About You**

_I give my hand to you with all my heart   
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start   
You and I will never be apart   
My dreams came true because of you_

_-Shania Twain, From This Moment On_

"James Herald Potter, you are one rude arse." Lily glared and tried to wipe the slime off her body, "And so are the rest of you."

"So sorry, Lily, dear." Sirius said coming out from a broom closet, followed by his three other friends, James, Remus, and Peter, "We were aiming for Snivellus but it seems you got in the way."

"_I got in the way?" _she asked angrily, "You shouldn't even be pulling pranks on him."

"Aw, come on, Lils." Remus spoke up, "It's our last year to torment Snivellus and it's almost over. Let us have a bit of fun?"

"I wouldn't thought you of all people would be against this, Remus." Lily replied.

"Hey!" Peter cried, "He _is _a marauder you know!"

"Ugh!" Lily cried, "Get this stuff off me."

"Aw but Lily looks so shexy covered in goo!" Sirius joked, patting her head.

"Hey, stop looking at my girlfriend." James said pushing Sirius aside. He waved his wand and the slime was gone.

"Thanks." Lily replied brushing her hands threw her hair, making sure it was all gone.

"No problem." He replied kissing his forehead.

Lily blushed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can't believe this is our last year." Remus sighed as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah I know." James said, nuzzling his head into Lily's neck.

"Ew, Prongs." Sirius whined, "Do you have to do that right in front of us?"

"Fine." James said moving away from Lily.

"Finally." Sirius replied putting his arm around Lily's shoulders, "She's been trying to put her hands all over me all day and you wouldn't let her."

Lily grinned at James who looked annoyed, "Oh yes Sirius," she replied playing along and putting her arm around his waist, "I've miss you."

"I know you have, Love." He replied kissing her nose, "Now let's go to a broom closet to shag."

"Okay." Lily and Sirius went off in the other direction leaving the other three in the hallway.

"You know she's kidding, right Prongs?" Peter piped up.

"Yeah, Wormtail," James replied, his expression a little dazed, "She just amazes me, you know?"

"How?" Remus asked curiously.

"A year or so ago, she would never touch me…or Sirius. And now, it's like she can't keep her hands off me." He grinned, knowing that _he_ was the one who couldn't keep _his_ hands _off her_, "She is just so…perfect."

"Good for you, Prongs." Remus said patting James on the back, "You achieved your life goal."

"Not yet." James replied staring off into space.

"Not yet?" Peter asked confused, "But you got Lily to date you, what else do you want?"

James grinned, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Remus and Peter's jaws dropped.

"You don't think it's a bad idea do you?" he asked, suddenly starting to panic, "She's going to say no isn't she?"

"Prongs, calm down." Remus said, "We were just a bit surprised. I'm sure Lily loves you and that she will say yes."

"Really?" he asked, feeling relived.

"Of course." Peter added.

"Good, because I wanted to ask her before school ends. Of course, if she says yes we will wait a little bit. But, I just can't wait to ask her." He grinned, "How about tonight?"

"Best of luck to you, James." Remus said smiling widely, "We all support you."

"Thanks." James grinned, "Listen, I bought her a ring during the summer that I would really like you guys to see. How about I go up to my dorm, get it, and meet you guys at lunch?"

"Sounds great." Peter said.

"Just don't get sidetracked." Remus joked.

"See you soon." James replied jogging in the opposite direction towards the dormitory.

James ran up the boys' staircase and burst into his dorm. He spotted Sirius coming out of the bathroom as he rummaged through his trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asked wiping his wet hands on his pants.

"This." James said pulling a black velvet box.

"What is it?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Something very important." James sighed, staring at the box.

"Well, are you going to tell me any day soon because I've got a date with Lily." Sirius asked annoyed.

James opened the box and shoved it in Sirius' face, "I'm going to ask Lily to marry me…tonight."

"Tonight? But I was going to ask her to marry me tonight!" Sirius complained.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Like it?" Sirius asked staring at the huge diamond, "She'll fall over."

"Good." James said taking the box and putting it in his pocket.

"You want her to fall over?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged, "As long as she says yes first."

"Have you ever mentioned marriage to Lily before?" Sirius asked as they left their room and headed down the stairs.

"I guess so. I know she'll think we are too young, that's why if she says yes we will wait a bit." James shrugged, "But don't tell her, I want to surprise her."

"Deal." Sirius grinned.

Lily was walking down the girls' staircase at the exact moment that James put the box in his pocket.

"Hey." She grinned at the two boys. She noticed the odd feeling immediately, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." They both replied at once.

"I'll find out," she glared, "You know I will."

"You're crazy, Lil." Sirius shrugged, "When aren't we up to something? Shouldn't you be used to our natural sexy mysterious ways?"

"Alright," Lily sighed, "What is it?"

"Do you want to do something tonight, Lil?" James asked changing the subject.

"Sure." She grinned, "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna go out for some dinner?" he grinned, "A celebration that we are almost out of school."

"Sounds wonderful." She said kissing James on the cheek.

"Great." Sirius said patting both of them on the head, "Now let's go to lunch."

The three friends headed down the staircases to the Great Hall for lunch where they met up with Remus and Peter. They ate lunch happily and when they were finished they all headed down into the dungeons for Potions.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Lily asked. Sirius and Lily were partners in Potions and sat on the other side of the room from James. So this gave Lily and chance to talk to Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to focus on the complicated potion.

"Why is James acting so weird and want to go out tonight suddenly?" she asked staring at him.

He tried to stay concentrating but it was pretty hard when Lily was a couple inches from his face, demanding information that he wasn't supposed to give out.

"What is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it illegal!?" she asked loading him with questions, "What does it have to do with me? Why is he acting all weird?"

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged, "And he isn't acting weird."

"Look at him." Lily replied.

Sirius looked over at James whose mind was obviously somewhere else because he was pouring potion onto the table by accident.

"Okay, he's acting weird." Sirius caved in, "But for a good reason."

"What reason?" Lily poked Sirius shoulder.

Sirius dropped the beaker and it shattered in a million pieces on the floor.

"Black, be more careful!" the potions professor snapped, "Evans, help him clean that up."

"Yes sir." She replied. They both kneeled down on the floor under the desk. Lily used this privacy as an advantage and began pestering him with questions again.

"Sirius, tell me or else I'll tell everyone secrets of yours." Lily threatened.

"I am a man of no secrets." He grinned.

"Really? What about the time when you were dating Mary Jane and-"

"You wouldn't!" he gasped, hitting his head on the desk.

"Yes, I would, now tell me." She stated.

"Okay." Sirius sighed, "I'll tell you but you have to _promise_ me you won't tell James that you know."

"I promise!" Lily said, sounding eager.

"James bought you…a present." He said, trying not to give away too much.

"Ooo what?" she asked scooting closer, "Wait, why?"

"He's an odd guy isn't he? So, lets just leave him be with his weird ways." Sirius made a move to sit back up on the chair but Lily grabbed his tie and pulled him back down.

"Tell me now, Black." She glared.

"I cant, James'll kill me." He whined, "Skin me alive, eat my eyes, and make a coat out of my skin."

"Risk it." She pouted, "I wanna know!"

"James is going to ask you to marry him." Sirius spat out then put his hand over his mouth, "Oops."

"What!?" Lily screamed a bit too loud.

"Any problems, Miss Evans?" The professor's cold voice asked as the rest of the class watched Lily and Sirius sit up in their seats.

"No problems, Sir." Lily said trying to think of an excuse, "I just got a piece of glass stuck in my finger."

"I see." His dull voice replied, "Please finish your potions class." The professor turned around and headed back to his desk.

"He's what?" Lily repeated quieter.

"Asking you to-"

"I heard that." She gritted through her teeth.

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know." She said biting her nails, "I just think I'm too young to marry someone."

"Well, good news for you then." He replied, "He doesn't want to get married right away, he just wanted to ask you. He probably thinks your going to run away or something so he's gotta ask you before its too late."

"I love James and all but this is a bit too much." Lily sighed.

"You love him, eh?" Sirius replied, "So you don't really like me?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, I do think I love James."

"So do you see yourself with him forever and ever until you are both wrinkly and old and unable to pop out another kid?" he grinned.

"I think so, Sirius." She replied staring at her paper, "I think so."

Lily was surprised that she could talk so easily with Sirius about James. Usually it was Remus she talked to. Sure, her and Sirius got along well and loved to joke with each other, but she never really got the chance to just talk to him freely.

Lily also found herself wondering a lot about marriage for the rest of the day. She could barely concentrate on her lessons, especially when James would talk to her. Sirius was always seen standing behind James' back motioning that Lily better not mention anything about marriage. She laughed to herself a lot because most of the motions were funny, especially when he accidentally hit McGonagall in the face as she walked by with his hands.

That night, just as James promised, he wanted to take Lily out to dinner. He reminded her at the end of the last lesson and quickly went up to his dorm room without further talk. Lily was sitting next to Sirius and Remus on the couches (Peter had disappeared).

"I'm nervous." Lily said holding her stomach.

"Why?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

"Because." She replied, remembering that no one was supposed to know that she knew.

"Sirius." Remus said eyeing Sirius, "You didn't crack, did you?"

"What? Of-of course not." He stuttered, hiding behind his book, which was upside down.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded, "You know James wanted it to be a surprise and you ruined it."

"It's all her fault!" he said flinging his finger in Lily's direction.

Lily glared at Sirius, "He's right." She sighed, "I kept bugging him and made him tell me. I threatened him with a lie."

"What!?" Sirius asked, jumping up, "You mean, you didn't know what happened when I was dating Mary Jane?"

"No." she snorted, "But obviously something that you don't want to get out."

"Why you little-" Sirius said glaring and laughing at the same time.

"You two are evil." Remus laughed, "Poor James."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed, "He forgot that I have a date with Lily tonight."

"Oh yeah." Lily sighed, "Oh well, maybe tomorrow?"

"But, he would have asked you to marry him by then." Sirius said poking Lily, who was sitting on the same couch as him.

"Yes, but I wont be married to him tomorrow." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Lily Evans!" Sirius grinned, "You dirty girl."

Lily laughed as Sirius pounced on top of her in a friendly way and tried to pretend to make out with her.

Lily screamed and James' feet could be heard pounding down the stairs seconds later.

"Jeez, Padfoot." Remus laughed as he watched Lily struggle to get Sirius off of her.

"You just about gave me a heart attack." He said grabbing his chest and sitting on an empty armchair.

"Sorry." Lily giggled, still struggling.

"Well, I'll be back down in about twenty minutes." James said turning back towards his dorm, "Will you be ready by then, Lil?"

"Yeah." Lily giggled as Sirius tickled her.

"Okay, see you." He said leaving without even glancing back at his two best friends and girlfriend.

"He trusts you two way too much." Remus laughed.

"I know." Lily said, trying to breathe.

Sirius finally stopped and laid down on the couch next to Lily, "What do you like about James?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked a bit surprised.

"What do you like about James?" he repeated. Remus, who seemed interested in the conversation, put his book aside and listened.

"Why?"

"I want to know what you like about him." He shrugged, "I have to make sure my best pal is asking the right girl to marry him."

"Well," Lily said picking at her nail, "He's sweet, nice, cares about me a lot, and…I love him."

Sirius looked at Remus who nodded his head, "Good enough for us."

Lily grinned, "I'm going to get ready, I'll talk to you two later." She said kissing each of them on the cheek before going up to her dorm to change.

Lily came down the stairs twenty minutes later wearing a black skirt with a white short sleeved shirt. She hurried down the stairs and followed Sirius' voice, who was yodeling in the common room, _very_ loud.

"Sirius, get off the table." Lily shook her head as she finished putting her hoop earring in.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her, "James should be down any second."

At that moment James came down wearing dress pants and a green button up shirt. Casual…yet sophisticated.

"Hey, babe." He said grinned. James kissed Lily on the cheek and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Hello." She replied, "Sirius, we are leaving. We'll be back later. Remus is in charge…don't leave the common room and be in bed by nine." She said giggling.

"Yes mummy." He stated getting off the table, "Have fun love birds."

"Bye." Remus said winking.

Lily and James left the common room hand in hand and headed through the hallways towards the Room of Requirement.

"Oiy, Moony." Sirius said stretching out on the couch.

"What?"

"Prongs didn't take the map or cloak did he?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Not that I saw."

"Great," he grinned, sitting up, "Want to have some fun?"

Remus grinned, "Hell ya."

The two friends got up and went out for an eventful night of mischief making.

Lily and James reached the room of requirement without any problems. They walked into the room and spotted a familiar place where they often went. On one side of the room was a crackling fireplace with a sofa and armchairs. There was also a small table for two were they could eat some dinner.

James pulled Lily seat out for her and they began to eat their delicious steak dinner. They were having tons of fun talking and joking with each other throughout the whole dinner. Once they finished dessert, James pulled Lily over to the couch where he wanted to put his plan into action.

"Lily." He said taking her hands into his.

"James." She replied, knowing where this was going.

"I love you." He said tracing circles on the back of his hands.

"I love you too." She replied.

James slid down onto the floor and rested his head on her knee.

"Lily, I know that we are young but I have loved you ever since I was eleven and I can't live without you. Would you marry me?" he asked leaning on one knee and pulling the diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Oh, James." She said, feeling tears well up inside of her. She knew what was coming, but the size and the emotion made her teary.

"I know that you wouldn't want to get married right out of school so I was hoping maybe that we could just be engaged until you are ready to be married?" he asked hopefully.

Lily smiled, "I'd love to marry you, James."

James jumped up and embraced her in a tight hug. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you." He said kissing her on the lips.

"And I love you too." She replied smiling.

Hours and snogs later, the newly engaged couple made their way back to the common room. When they walked in, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all waiting eagerly on the couch, including Emma.

James and Lily walked in holding hands, the whole group looking from Lily to James, and back to Lily.

Lily held up her left hand to reveal the big diamond and they both cracked a grin.

The four friends jumped up off the couches and ran over to the couple. Screaming, jumping, hugging, and kissing occurred for a very long time. By the time everyone settled down they all sat on the couch to talk before going to bed.

"We all knew you'd marry James, Lil." Emma grinned, throwing a pillow at Lily.

"Yeah, I know." She grinned.

"Speaking of that," Sirius grinned, turning towards Remus and Peter, "I believe you both owe me twenty galleons."

"You were betting against me!?" Lily giggled, wrapping her arms around James.

"There really wasn't any hope when you had to _remind_ yourself that you didn't like James." Emma giggled.

"You all are so evil." Lily stated.

"Well," Remus sighed, "I think we should be off to bed."

Everyone agreed and headed up towards their bed, preparing for the next day of school.

James, who wanted to stay behind to say good night to Lily, approached her with a grin, "Good night, I love you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck.

"Love you too." She said as he put his forehead against hers.

"Oiy!" Sirius called down the stairs, "You two have your whole life to stare into each others eyes! We transfiguration first thing tomorrow and McGonagall will be horrid if we are late!"

"Good night, Sirius." Lily called up the stairs.

"Night, Lily Love!" Sirius called back, "Don't forget about our date tomorrow!"

"I won't!"

"You know what." James started once he heard Sirius enter his room, "I'm glad you get along with my friends."

"Me too." Lily moved away from James and waved her wand. James was instantly covered in goo.

"What was that all about?" he said wiping the slime away from his eyes.

"Aw, don't complain." She grinned patting him on the head, "Because Jamie looks so shexy covered in goo."

James grabbed Lily around her waist and flipped her over his gooey shoulder and carried her up to his room.


	10. Number 10: I Hate That I Really Don't Ha...

Well, I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed my story! You guys rock!! This is kind of a short ending, but I think its simple and just enough. You know?

Ok, here's the deal with the epilogue, if there is one, it will not come out until the end of next month because there is no way that I can write a good epilogue in a day or two. (And I'll be out of town for three weeks with no contact to a computer) So, sorry! If you really want to read it, then check after July 20th!

I've been thinking about this story a lot and how I like it. I'm not the type to end a story like this, so it's kind of weird for me. I thought of so much that I wanted to add after this. IF there is any type of sequel, it won't come out until after the 20th. Would any of you care to check it out if I did put it out? Because if you guys don't want to read it, or if you think it's a stupid idea, let me know and I wont even think about writing one. I just came up with all these ideas that keep bugging me. Please review and let me know!!

Thank you to: **Manny, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus, MsMissProngs, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, ****OjosAzules****, Emps, I-Love-Tadgh, Ieyre, The-girl-named-kittie, SeEkEr-GrL-7, dancinquyn, Jessica Potter 5, :.K.:**

(I hope I didn't forget anyone Blushes My email was being weird. So sorry if I did, please tell me)

I'm glad I can make all of you laugh so hard! Lol, thanks for reviewing, you guys made my day!!

I need to reply to a few:

**I-Love-Tadgh- **Thanks so much. I don't know how I thought up this idea, but thanks for the compliment.

**Ieyre****-** You guessed it, that's what the last chapter is called (pretty similar as the one you guessed) lol. No, poor Lily wont get to go out with her love, Sirius. Lol.

**Dancinquyn****-** Yes, Sirius and Lily have a connection. In a friendly way of course. I think its nice when your best friend and girlfriend get along so well, so I wanted to make sure Lily and Sirius got along like brother and sister (but nicer!! LOL) Thanks for the epilogue idea, if there is one, it will be up soon!

Thanks soooo much for all your reviews, compliments, and support! You guys are the best, look out for either a sequel or epilogue. I'll be having new fics out too, so check those out as well!!

Disclaimer: I don't own JKR's stuff!

_Ten Things I Hate About You!  
  
Ten things Lily hates about James, yet ten things she loves about him.  
_

****

****

**Number Ten: I Hate That I Really Don't Hate You**

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you___

_-Hoobastsank, The Reason_

"Welcome, Hogwarts graduations, family, and friends." Dumbledore said standing on a stage in the Great Hall.

It was tradition that every graduation class at Hogwarts had a ceremony and a little party of celebration with their family and friends.

"It is a great honor for me, to present to you, the graduates!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands. He stared off at his former students sitting in front of him, "Throughout your seven years at Hogwarts, you have created a person in you that will be able to go out into the world and succeed. Your professors and I have watched you grow, mature, and love for most of your life. I am sure that some of you will always be remembered within these walls. All I can give you all, is my blessing. Hopefully, you all realize the meaning of life and choose the correct career path for you. Hogwarts doors are always open to any of you. Good luck."

The crowd of graduates and family burst into applause.

Lily and James, who were required to write and present a speech, stood up.

"Congratulations," James started.

"Over our seven years at Hogwarts we have learned to use useful spells, defend ourselves, and some of us may have learned to see past the prat in someone." Lily smiled at James. All of the graduates laughed.

"And some of us learned that it's okay to be mature," James grinned at Lily then at his friends, "And still pull pranks of course."

"We wish all of you the best of luck because you deserve it. The past seven years of staying up late, studying, and homework, has finally paid off." Lily said.

"Now, go get a job, a house, and start your family." James wiggled his eyebrows at Lily, making the crowd laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued, "Thank you too all of our Professors who put up with us and never let us down."

"Now, get your arses out there and make Hogwarts proud!" James said, punching the air.

The graduates erupted into a loud applause. Fireworks were set off, compliments of the Marauders. And for once, Lily didn't get angry that they set one off in Snape's pants. The Marauders also passed a picture to every graduate of a picture of the four Marauders waving and yelling random remarks like, 'Congratulations!' 'We will miss you!' 'Sirius is a sexy beast!' and 'Never forget us!'

Excluding the Slytherins of course, who got a picture of a snake being eaten by a lion.

"Very nice." Lily said picking a streamer off her shoulder that said 'Marauders are the best!' on it.

"Thank you." James said wrapping his arm around her waist, "I can't believe its over."

"Me either," Lily replied kissing him, "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"I think so." He grinned.

"Well, I love you." She replied kissing him again.

Lily and James made their way over to their parents, who were talking to each other.

"Congratulations!" Lily's mom said hugging her.

"Thanks, Mum." Lily replied. She hugged her father and noticed that her sister, Petunia, wasn't there.

"Don't worry about her." James said coming up from behind Lily and whispering in her ear.

Lily turned around in his arms, "How did you know I was even thinking about her?"

James shrugged, "Come on, if you want some cake we better get there now because Sirius has found it."

Lily laughed and followed the crowd to the cake and punch.

For the rest of the day graduates were able to spend one more day with their friends. Most people were exchanging new addresses or phone numbers. Sirius managed to get every girl from the seventh year's address. He even managed to get some of their older sister's addresses.

The eventful day was soon coming to an end and tears were started to come out. Students were saying their last good byes and hugging all their friends, promising to write and keep in touch.

The former students loaded the Hogwarts Express one last time while their parents loaded a special train that would follow the Hogwarts Express.

The four Marauders plus Lily found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Peter asked sitting down.

"I don't know." Remus sighed.

"I can't believe this is our last time on this train." Lily sighed, observing the compartment.

"Yeah, well," Sirius started, "I expect we'll all be back here soon."

Everyone grinned at Lily and James.

"Not for awhile." Lily smirked at Sirius, who was nudging his elbow into Lily.

The train finally approached Kings Cross Station and came to a stop. The students and parents got off the trains and stumbled onto the platform. Students pushed their trolleys around the platform, trying to locate their parents, while saying good byes to their friends.

Lily and James' parents had agreed to go and get their cars and to meet Lily and James in the front.

Peter, who found his parents first, waved good bye, promised to write, then scurried off to meet his parents.Remus saw his father next. He hugged each James, Sirius, and Lily and pushed his trolley towards his father.

Sirius, who was leaving with James, was saying good bye to some past girlfriends, which gave Lily and James a last minute to themselves.

"Well, I expect I will be seeing you soon." James said hugging her.

"Yeah." She replied pulling away, "Pop over anytime you want."

"Same for you." He grinned, "And I think we need to talk about other types of plans this summer?" he asked holding up Lily's left hand.

"Yes, we will need to do that." She grinned looking at her engagement ring.

"Well, lovebirds." Sirius said coming up from behind them, "You two ready to enter the real world?"

"I think so." Lily said as Sirius walked next to them. The three of them stood at the barrier.

They each took one last look behind them at the red train. Lily felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she thought about all the good times she had at Hogwarts.

"Well, let's go." James said pushing his trolley forward.

They all started to run towards the barrier. A second later they found themselves in the muggle part of the station.

"Feel any different?" Sirius asked looking around at the passing muggles.

"Sort of." Lily sighed, "But a good different."

Lily, Sirius, and James all walked out of the station feeling accomplished and excited for whatever life throws their way next.

The end.

Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!!


End file.
